Beautifully Broken
by iluvyoulikewoah4
Summary: It's been six years since that terrible day in the forest. Bella has had no contact whatsoever with the Cullens. She has relocated to New York to try and start a new life. She is a flight attendant, who will come into her life again? Will she alow it?
1. PROLOGUE

Its been exactly 2,190 days, 15 hours, and 13 seconds since _he_ left me alone in a forest, miserable and alone.

That's exactly six years since the love of my life decided he didn't love me anymore. I feel like a lost my heart and misplaced my pulse.

I thought we had it all, I thought we were happy. I grew attached to him as a deadly disease would and know I'm slowly loosing my self every day.

After he left I became a shell, a person who was there physically, but not mentally. Jacob became my rock, the only person I could even attempt to trust.

I loved Jacob with everything I had left, but it just wasn't enough. I truly knew that I would never love another soul the way that I love Edward Anthony Cullen.


	2. Anniversary of a broken heart

Today is the day. The day that I have tried to forget for six miserable years.

I finished high school and moved to New York.

I wanted to be as far as possible away from Forks, so I could attempt to forget everything.

I learned to get over myself because nothing is about me. Apparently he proved that perfectly.

I have fooling people down to a perfection with my perfect, fake, broken smile.

I was now twenty-three years old and working as a flight attendant in the upper scale Manhattan.

I just got back from a flight from New York to Mexico and was very ready for a nap.

As I entered my apartment, the phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" I said nearly tripping.

"Bella! I miss you so much how are you?" the voice said.

"Jacob, I miss you too. How is the wife? I questioned.

" Were fantastic Bella, the baby is on the way. But the real question is how are you? You know how are you doing with everything, being today is that day? He asked.

" Jacob please I don't want to talk about that. It just opens up a wound that's not healed." I said nearly whispering.

" I know bells, but with time you will heal." he said.

"Jacob, its been six years. I don't think that's going to happen." I answered fighting the tears.

" We'll just give it some more time than bells." he answered.

" That's all I have now Jacob, I have to go goodbye." The tears were know streaming down my face.

I hung up the phone and slid down the wall. Letting my tears fully engulf me. _He gave me everything. I loved him with all I had. Was it not enough? Was it all a act because he felt bad for me because I was just some vulnerable, worthless women? I guess I will never know the answers to those questions. _


	3. I lost my heart

**Feel like I lost my Heart Or misplaced my thoughts and, I don't Know Where did it all go wrong I just couldn't see it comin**

**Baby it was all My fault I forgot how to treat a Woman I don't Know, While I was playing around And all the while I was Losin'The best girl in my life, for sure **

**I wanna wake myself up From this Nightmare that I'm dreamin' I don't know, Why I took your love for granted What the hell was I thinkin'? Say ohhh, I'm missing everything We had I'd do anything to get you back, yeah I don't know, How I let you get away Guess it's the price that I pay, yeah yeah**

**It's nights like this I wish I would've never let my Baby get away Takes everything I have, admitting my mistakes Don't know if I can find my way without you girl Shoulda took the time to do the little things I wish I knew my neglect would bring You to go further away So now I know That it's way too late**

**EPOV**

Six years. Six years wasted. Six years I could of spent with her.

So many thoughts running through my head. Is her life better without me?

It has to be. I'm the one that put her in danger.

I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her. But I need her in my life.

I'm just a selfish bastard.

She probably forgot all about me.

She probably has a perfect life with a husband and child. A child I could never give her.

Before I could wallow in my self pity anymore my cell phone vibrated in my back pocket.

Alice. Of course. "hello?" I murmured. "O Edward, you answered. We miss you so much brother".

" I know Alice, I'm just not ready to come home yet." I barely got out.

" Please Edward. I'm having flashes of Bella's future."

With her name mentioned I went into a panic. I couldn't stand to hear the name.

The name of my singer.

I fell to the floor, my body collapsing. I could swear I felt tears fill the brim of my eyes.

" Edward, its Emmett, Please come home brother. We miss you. Its been four years since you left."

Four years since I left them.

I didn't want them to feel guilty for me anymore. I made their life a living hell already.

Why should I come back and make it worse?

**APOV**

"Jasper!" I nearly yelled. "What baby?" he whispered.

" I keep getting glimpses. I don't understand why. Its been six years and nothing. Now Im getting little glimpses. She's.. She's Beautiful Jasper."

" I know Alice, she always has been. What do you see?" he said.

" Nothing.. I'm not getting anything anymore. Why!?"

I couldn't take this anymore. Bella was my best friend.

I was bitter at Edward. Bitter at him for telling her he didn't love her.

That he didn't care about her.

How could someone do that to their loved one?

If Jasper ever did that to me I wouldn't be able to continue living this thing they call life.

I decided I was going away. Going away to gather my thoughts.

Going away to find a man named Joshua Bennet.

The man who would be able to tell me where Bella is.

So I can attempt to make this right.

If not for Edward, than for me.


	4. happy reunion

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my rather irritating alarm.

I woke up with another nightmare branded in my mind.

I guess if he was still here it would be a beautiful dream. But he's not.

And it's a nightmare. He has tortured me enough. Why this?

Pushing those thoughts away, I decided to get ready for the day.

I had to be at the airport by eight o'clock for a flight from New York to California.

Another day faking a smile, and putting on a mask. How much longer could I go on?

It will be as if I never existed…

Please. Its far from that. You managed to take my heart and soul with you. That's all..

I hated Edward Cullen with every fiber of my being.

I pulled out my suit case from the top of my closet and threw in my necessities.

I took my makeup bag to the bathroom and began to get ready.

I hated looking at myself in the mirror.

I suppose I was a fairly attractive women. My hair grew out, my curves finally came.

But the reason I hated looking at myself is because I saw him.

I saw him in my eyes, the way he used to hold my hands.

Everything about him was engraved in my heart.

I couldn't look at myself.

I ate my breakfast as fast as I could and drove myself to the airport.

I parked in the Employee section, because I would be gone for a few nights.

" Bella its very good to see you this morning." a voice echoed behind me.

" Adam, its very good to see you also. When do we take off?" I questioned.

" We board in one hour. How about that date when we get back?" he wondered.

That would be the captain Adam Ferali. Sure he was attractive.

Funny even.

But he wasn't him.

And I just couldn't bring myself to dating anyone.

Maybe some day when I was over him. But not now.

" Adam.." I spoke quietly.

"Bella, I just don't understand why you wont go on a date with me. One date that's all im asking, and if you hate it I wont ask another question." he said.

Before I could stop it the tears began to flow.

" Sorry Adam, I just cant"

I pulled myself together and rushed off to the bathroom.

I was a mess.

One little date.

Why couldn't I do that?

I knew why.

Something that small flooded my mind with many unwanted memories.

APOV

"Alice. Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked.

" Of course I do. I have to have peace about this. If she doesn't want anything to do with me or him. Than ill leave."

"Alice. I know you better than that my child. Nothing in this world will make you leave if you find her." he spoke softly.

" When I find her Carlisle, When I find her." I said.

" What makes you so sure she will accept you back with open arms?"

" Well I wont know unless I go." I said firmly.

" Alice just remember. She has been hurt very deeply. Possibly beyond repair. Im not sure of her current situation or where she is at know, but they did truly love each other. Here is the address for Joshua Bennett's office."

" Are you sure he will help me Carlisle?"

" O I'm sure. He owes me a favor or two."

"Thank you so much. I will call you when I land.".

With that note Jasper loaded my bags into the car and took me to the airport.

I was ready to board and get on with this.

I hoped I would find her with every thing I had left in me.

Edward could never know about this.

BPOV

After I cleaned my self up I brought my bags and entered the plane.

I entered the hallway and began to recite my memorized ritual.

" Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard flight 747 to California. Please make sure that all carry-on items are stowed either in an overhead compartment or completely beneath the seat in front of you. If you have problems with the proper stowage of your items, please let a flight attendant know and we will be happy to help you. If you are seated in an emergency exit row, please read the information on the passenger safety card which is located in the seatback pocket in front of you. Prior to departure from the gate all cell-phones must be turned off and stowed. Once again, we welcome you onboard."

My attention turned to a couple in the back of the airplane.

The way he played with her hair, or the way he kissed her softly.

Reminded me of the life I once knew.

"The captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign and you may now walk freely in the cabin. Flight attendants will start serving drinks shortly. We recommend you keep your seatbelt fastened for the duration of the flight and if the captain turns the fasten seatbelt sign on again, you are required to return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt."

APOV

" Alright Baby. I'll be home after I get all this sorted out. I miss her and I need her in my life again."

He began to play with my hair as I spoke. Something that always made me calm.

" Okay Alice. I love you, Please take care of yourself." he spoke sadly.

I said goodbye and made my way to the gate.

" Hello Miss. Ticket please." a elderly women spoke.

I reached for my ticket from my purse and handed it to the women.

" Alright Mrs. Cullen we have you in Coach, is that correct?" she asked.

" Yes it is. Thank you."

I took my ticket and made my way into the plane.

I quickly found my seat and waited for the other people to board.

" Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard flight 747 to California. Please make sure that all carry-on items are stowed either in an overhead compartment or completely beneath the seat in front of you. If you have problems with the proper stowage of your items, please let a flight attendant know and we will be happy to help you."

It couldn't be.

Could it?

My mind must be playing tricks on me.

I turned around and there she was.

Her back was turned towards me, she was beautiful.

Beautiful was a understatement.

She has surely taken good care of herself.

She was making her way into the coach section.

"The captain has turned off the fasten seatbelt sign and you may now walk freely in the cabin. Flight attendants will start serving drinks shortly. We recommend you keep your seatbelt fastened for the duration of the flight and if the captain turns the fasten seatbelt sign on again, you are required to return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt."

And then she stopped.

She saw me and quickly turned around, tripping on everything in sight.

BPOV

It was Alice. Alice was here.

I quickly turned around and rushed out before she could speak to me.

I was mad at Alice. She also left me.

She forgot about me too. She didn't care.

I was furious with all of them.

Why was she on my plane?

For the duration of the plane she tried to speak to me but I ignored her.

Thankfully the plane trip was coming to a end.

I waited inside the captains space for all the passengers to clear out.

I made my way out of the airplane and grabbed my bags.

Sure enough there she was waiting for me.

"Bella please just talk to me, I know this is really weird"

" Talk to you? Why should I talk to you Alice. YOU LEFT ME. What don't you get?" I was very angry know.

" I Know we did, but it was what Edward wanted."

" So just because Edward tells you to do something you do it!" I was furious.

" Well no, but I respected his wishes."

I was now in tears.

" I can see that Alice. I loved you, I loved him. And you guys took that and ran with it. He ruined my life Alice. Im sorry but I just cant do this."

**Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger!! But I need to know if this story is worth writing more!! Please review and let me know.**


End file.
